Daisy Chains and Secrets
by LunaGleek14
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since kindergarten. How can they survive when Kurt's on death's door?


Prologue

* * *

On the first day of Kindergarten saying that Blaine was terrified was an understatement.

His older brother Cooper had told Blaine what Kindergarten was really like. The Kindergarten room would have concrete floors and now windows, the teachers were mean and chained the kids to the desks. When it was time for recess Cooper told Blaine that the boys found the weakest kids and beat them up.

He wanted to ask his parents if this was really true but Cooper told them that they couldn't say. It was against the rules. Cooper had to be telling the truth, sixth graders knew everything.

So that morning Blaine tried to put on a brave face while his father drove them to West Lima Elementary. He decided against wearing a bow tie because he didn't want to look babyish in front of the other boys. Cooper was grinning at him from the front seat and Blaine gulped.

His father looked at him through the mirror and told Blaine that he'd be fine, that Kindergarten was going to be fun.

"Liar" he accused under his breath. He was just following the rules and not telling Blaine was really happens in that classroom. He bit his lip when Cooper cheerfully announced that they were almost there.

At least Blaine could go to school with Cooper for a year. Next year he'll be leaving to the junior high. His brother had told Blaine what happens in the junior high too. He heard things from other boys. Dating, making out, kids cussing left and right. Blaine knew Cooper couldn't wait. If only he had his brother with him for a while longer. He was scared, but he wasn't going to tell Coop that. He would get called a baby. He always wanted to impress Cooper.

Blaine's heart started pounding when his dad pulled the car into the school's parking lot. Blaine looked over at the large red three story building with fear. He was too scared to exit the car. He faintly heard his father offering to walk him to his classroom but it seemed far away.

Cooper hopped out of the car and ran to go find his friends without saying goodbye. His dad opened the side door and helped him out of his carseat. Blaine hopped out, holding onto his Spiderman backpack.

He didn't want to hold his dad's hand, he wasn't a baby.

It was crowded and a the kids looked scary and bigger. When they pushed open the front doors Blaine was getting more scared. The walls and floors were white and a bunch of the big kids we in the halls. When they were walking to his classroom he said a few kids his age outside crying and their mommies tried to stop them. Probably cause they found out the truth.

But when he got to the door he saw a nice lady with short white hair and cool glasses. She had kind eyes and looked like she could be Blaine's grandma. She said her name was "Mrs. G something" so Blaine just going to call her Mrs. G.

He looked inside and instead of concrete and chains he saw kids playing with toys and it looked happy. There was even a rainbow painted on one of the walls. Blaine wasn't scared anymore and he thinks Cooper got the classes mixed up.

He said goodbye to his dad and went into the room tentatively. He went up to a couple boys playing with blocks. But when he sat down and picked up a block the biggest boy looked at him and grabbed the toy out of Blaine's hand.

Angrily Blaine stood up asked, "What was that for!?" The boy then stood also and pushed him lightly. "You look like a dork," Blaine looked down at his polo tucked in his slacks and his gelled hair "you can't play with us."

Blaine tried not to cry because he wasn't a crybaby. He just walked away across the room into the empty corner with the books and bean bags then cried there so the boys couldn't see. He should've worn something different. Why does his mom have to pick out his clothes? Maybe be is a dork. He didn't know how long he was sitting there but the next thing he was aware of was another bot sitting next to him. Blaine quickly wiped his eyes and nose, hoping it didn't look like he was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

Blaine looked over at the boy and saw how different he looked. He had nice clothes on and neat hair. But was the most strange was the daisy flower chain on his head. shook his head. "I'm not."

"Yes you are, what's wrong?" he just smiled at him and Blaine looked at him curiously. "Those boys over there said I was a dork. I couldn't play with them." The nice boy looked over at the block area and frowned. "They teased me because I was playing dolls. My mommy told me to not listen to mean boys though cause dolls are funner anyways. My name is Kurt"

Blaine liked that name. "Mines Blaine." Kurt smiled at him a d asked if he wanted to play dolls with him. Blaine didn't know what to say, he just nodded. He didn't own dolls but he liked playing with Cooper's GI-Joes. He always got mad at him when he did though. Kurt handed him a boy Barbie with brown hair and he held up a blonde girl Barbie. I'll be the Barbie and you can be my boyfriend. Blaine blushed and said "Okay."

The rest of the day just got better with Kurt. At recess he wasn't beat up, instead Kurt taught him how to make daisy chains like the one on his head that his mom had made him. Kurt made him one and Blaine wore it for the rest of the day. When his dad picked him and Cooper up, his brother teased him about it. Blaine ignored him though because it was a gift from Kurt, his new best friend.

* * *

Despite what the teachers told Blaine and Kurt's parents about their friendship, that kids picked a new best friend every week, they stated friends. Through kindergarten and when Kurt's mom developed cancer and five year old Kurt didn't know what was happening, Blaine was right there. They always made daisy chains together and gave them to Kurt's mom.

Blaine was there on that spring day that changed Kurt's life forever. He didn't understand why the animals were cheery outside and the sun was bright, didn't they know Kurt's mom was gone? He was always there for Kurt. He always thought Kurt was going to be there for him too.

* * *

A/N Please review? Thank you it means a lot :)


End file.
